Sonic
Wild Woody is the titular protagonist of the 1995 Sega CD game Wild Woody. He appears as a starter character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General Eons ago, when an ancient Indian totem pole relic was shattered to pieces, Low Man, the bottom of the totem pole, created a hero to round up his evil totem brothers and restore balance to the world. That hero was Woody...WIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiild Woody!!! This little leadhead with an attitude has quite the talent, for anything he sketches will come to life. And when all else fails, he can simply erase enemies out of mere existence with his big ol' eraser butt. When Wild Woody successfully captured and gathered the totem spirits back together, Low Man thanked him by giving him a girlfriend. Attributes In the game, Woody is a fairly small fighter. He's taller than characters like Bug, but shorter than characters like Sonic and Tails. Because of his petite size, he's fairly quick (in fact, when he runs, he gains little cartoon-esque loop-de-loop legs). He's a high jumper, too, but despite being small, he's got quite a bit of weight. Must be all that lead in his head... Woody's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Woody delivers a punch, followed by a jumping double kick. * Side Attack: Woody jumps onto his head and does a kickstand. * Up Attack: Woody gives a quick upward punch. * Down Attack: Woody delivers a trip kick. * Dash Attack: Woody spins on his head and spins forward for a while. * Heavy Forward Attack: Woody blows into his hand as it enlarges (a la toon physics) and delivers a giant punch. * Heavy Up Attack: Woody bends down and sticks out the top of his head and yells, "Get The POINT?!" * Heavy Down Attack: Woody takes a shot from his Space Cadet Shooter. The longer the attack is charged, the farther the shot will go. * Neutral Aerial: Woody delivers an uppercut. * Forward Aerial: Woody puts his hands behind his head and slams his feet downward with a smug grin. * Back Aerial: Woody does a backwards somersault. * Up Aerial: Woody spirals in place to form himself into a little yellow tornado. * Down Aerial: Woody yells, "INCOMING!!" and dives headfirst into the stage. If he lands on nobody, he'll be stuck in the ground for a good two seconds, leaving him vulnerable. * Grab: Woody grabs his opponent with both hands. * Pummel: Woody headbutts the opponent. * Forward Throw: Woody kicks his opponent away. * Backward Throw: Woody spins his opponent around and around until he forms into a little yellow tornado. Eventually, you'll hear Woody shout, "LATER!!" as the opponent exits from the back of the tornado. * Upward Throw: Woody throws his opponent in the air and sticks them in the butt with his leaded tip. Afterwards, he gives a thumbs up and winks at the camera. * Downward Throw: Woody throws his opponent onto the ground and proceeds to rub them out with his eraser butt until he eventually kicks them to the side. Woody's Special Moves Neutral Special:: Dynamite Chuck * In this attack, Woody uses his sketchbook to draw a pack of Dynamite. He'll throw it across the stage, and after three seconds, it'll give off a massive explosion that deals harsh knockback, but minor damage. During the time it's waiting to explode, the other opponents can grab and toss it as well. Side Special: Insanity Cyclone * Woody spins on his head and starts laughing insanely. For as long as the button is held, Woody will continue to spin. He can even change directions and increase speed. Up Special: Paper Plane * Woody folds a paper plane and rides it. He can only glide the plane left and right as it ascends and later descends, and if it collides with the side of the stage, Woody will jump out. Down Special: Erase * Woody uses his eraser butt to dig a pitfall into the stage. If anyone collides with where Woody erased, they'll be stuck temporarily. All-Star Move: Rock and Roll Star * Woody draws a huge megawatt speaker, a guitar and puts on a blue bandana. He'll then holler, "Are you ready to ROCK?!?", and proceed to jam out to a shortened version of the Wild Woody theme song. The blasts blown from the speaker push the opponents away while dealing large amounts of damage. When Woody's done rocking out, he'll take off his bandana and erase the guitar and megawatt speaker. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone